


Gaby und Pierrette

by Nachtauge, Nachtwoelfin



Series: 8 Frauen - Aufarbeitung [1]
Category: 8 femmes (2002)
Genre: F/F
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-23 11:30:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4875112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nachtauge/pseuds/Nachtauge, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nachtwoelfin/pseuds/Nachtwoelfin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>„Sie sind die vollendete Witwe, liebe Schwägerin“, sagte Pierrette. - „Und Sie noch immer genauso schamlos“, erwiderte Gaby. – Ein Versuch der Aufarbeitung.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gaby und Pierrette

* * *

 

 

Etwa anderthalb Monate waren seit der Tragödie verstrichen, doch der Winter hielt das herrschaftliche Landhaus noch immer fest im Griff. Pierrette nickte dem Fahrer des kleinen Lastwagens zu und gewährte ihm einen Hauch ihres verheißungsvollen Lächelns, das ihn noch einmal betonen ließ, dass er heute Abend wieder auf diesem Weg zurückkäme und es ihm eine Freude wäre, sie wieder mit in die Stadt herunter zu nehmen, ehe sie die Autotür schloss und sich dem Eingang zum Park zuwandte. Das Tor quietschte ein wenig in den Angeln, unverändert, und auch die Hunde erkannten sie und hießen sie stumm Willkommen. Konstanten in einer veränderten Welt.

Der Pavillon von Madame Chanel in der Nähe des Eingangs war dunkel und leer. Die Köchin hatte dem Haus, in dem sie fast zwei Jahrzehnte gearbeitet hatte, nach der Tragödie den Rücken gekehrt. Pierrette wusste nicht, wohin sie gegangen war. Chanel war eine großzügige Geliebte gewesen, beinahe unbedarft, die vorbehaltlos alles gegeben hatte. Pierrette war weder in der Lage noch gewillt gewesen, gleiches mit gleichem zu vergelten und diese distanzierte Haltung war im Angesicht von Chanels Eifersucht allzu offensichtlich geworden. Sie hatten sich nicht voneinander verabschiedet, als Chanel ihre neue Stelle angetreten hatte. Pierrette hoffte, dass sie jemanden gefunden hatte, der ihre großherzige Liebe zu erwidern vermochte.

Pierrette folgte der Allee zum Eingang des Herrenhauses, wie schon an jenem schicksalhaften Vorweihnachtstag. Der Schnee lag nicht mehr ganz so hoch und Schmelzwasser durchnässte ihre Seidenstrümpfe, doch wie damals wusste sie nicht, was sie erwarten würde.

Auch das Haus wirkte dunkel und beinahe verlassen, doch Stiefelabdrücke auf dem Weg zeugten von einem stetigen, wenn auch nicht regem Kommen und Gehen. Aus zweien der Kamine quoll Rauch, kaum erkennbar vor dem ebenso grauen Himmel und doch ermutigend für die Besucherin. Schließlich erreichte sie die Haustür und entschied sich, dieses Mal ihr Kommen durch ein Klingeln anzukündigen. Sie musste einige Zeit warten, ehe ein verschüchtert wirkendes Hausmädchen ihr die Tür öffnete.

„Sie wünschen?“

„Bitte melden Sie Madame, dass ihre Schwägerin zu Besuch gekommen ist.“

Die Augen des Mädchens wurden groß, sodass Pierrette seufzend feststellte, dass ihr Ruf ihr auch zu diesem reizlosen Geschöpf vorausgeeilt war. Sie zögerte noch, ob sie der Aufforderung nachkommen sollte, als aus dem Inneren des Hauses eine Stimme erklang.

„Lassen Sie sie herein, Odette.“

„Ja, Madame“, murmelte das Mädchen und beeilte sich, Pierrette die Tür zu öffnen.

Gaby stand in der Mitte des Raumes, eine Zigarette in der einen Hand, den anderen Arm vor der Brust verschränkt.

„Sie sind also wieder da“, sagte sie kühl.

„Ja, ich bin wieder da“, entgegnete Pierrette, zog Hut, Mantel und Handschuhe aus und drückte sie dem Dienstmädchen samt Reisetasche in die Hand, während sie ihr Gegenüber betrachtete.

Gaby hatte sich kaum verändert. Noch immer herablassend und arrogant und von einer unnahbaren Schönheit, die von ihrem schwarzen Kostüm und ihrer dunklen Pelzstola noch unterstrichen wurde. Eine mondäne Witwe, elegant und gepflegt und gleichzeitig mit Schatten unter den Augen, sodass die Trauer trotz aller Fassade echt wirkte.

„Sie sind die vollendete Witwe, liebe Schwägerin“, sagte Pierrette und ging langsam die Stufen hinunter.

„Und Sie noch immer genauso schamlos“, erwiderte Gaby und musterte das tiefrote, hautenge Kleid, das jede Kurve entblößte und jeder Bewegung Verführung verlieh.

Pierrette lächelte nur und Gaby wandte rasch den Blick ab.

„Bringen Sie uns einen Cognac, Odette“, befahl sie, „und dann lassen Sie uns allein.“

„Wie Sie wünschen, Madame.“

Das Mädchen hängte die Kleidung ordentlich an die Garderobe, dann eilte sie zum Wandregal mit den Getränken, füllte zwei Gläser und platzierte sie auf dem kleinen Tisch zwischen Sofa und Sesseln. Sie vermied jeden Blickkontakt zu ihrer Hausherrin und ihrem Gast und zuckte beinahe erschrocken zusammen, als ihre Hand Pierrettes Arm streifte, die sich auf dem Sessel niedergelassen hatte und nach dem Glas griff.

„Vielen Dank“, sagte sie und warf dem Mädchen einen langen Blick zu, der sie erröten ließ.

Mit einem gemurmelten „Zu Diensten, Madame“ eilte sie aus dem Raum, als wäre der Leibhaftige oder eine seiner Frauen hinter ihr her.

Pierrette sah ihr amüsiert nach. Odette stand in keinem Vergleich zu Louise, deren Unterwürfigkeit zu jeder Zeit mit Lüsternheit und Impertinenz verbunden gewesen war.

„Mir scheint, Ihr Dienstmädchen hat Angst vor Ihnen“, sagte sie und nahm einen Schluck Cognac.

„Nicht mehr als vor Ihnen.“ Gaby setzte sich auf das Sofa und nahm einen tiefen Zug von ihrer Zigarette. „Sie treibt mich in den Wahnsinn, verzagt und dumm wie Stroh, doch es ist schwer, in dieser Einöde Personal zu finden.“

„Wohin ist Louise verschwunden?“

„Woher soll ich das wissen? Auf der Suche nach einer neuen Herrin, so viel ist sicher. Vielleicht Paris?“ Gaby warf Pierrette einen bezeichnenden Blick zu. „Das scheint mir der passende Ort für solch lasterhafte Personen zu sein.“

Pierrette öffnete ihre Handtasche, holte eine Zigarette mitsamt Spitze heraus und zündete sie an.

„Und was ist aus Ihrer reizenden Schwester geworden? Sie wohnt nicht mehr hier, oder? Jedenfalls habe ich ihre zarte Stimme noch nicht vernommen.“

„Nein, sie hat sich Mama geschnappt und ist mit ihr nach Bordeaux gezogen.“ Gaby schüttelte den Kopf und griff nach ihrem Glas. „Versteh einer diese Frau, ich verstehe sie nicht. Erst will sie Mama umbringen und dann zieht sie mit ihr in eine andere Stadt. Vielleicht braucht sie trotz allem jemanden, der bei ihr ist, von ihr abhängig ist, ich weiß es nicht. Jedenfalls hat sie einen kleinen Job und ich schicke ihnen regelmäßig Geld, der Giftspritze und der Giftmischerin.“ Sie nahm einen tiefen Schluck. „Wunderbare Familie.“

„Apropos wunderbar...“, Pierrette lehnte sich zurück und lächelte verheißungsvoll, „Jacques war bei mir.“

„Ach was“, antwortete Gaby und zum ersten Mal erwiderte sie Pierrettes Lächeln. „Und was wollte er?“

„Geld. Mich.“ Pierrette zog an ihrer Zigarette. „Aber vor allen Dingen die fünfhunderttausend Franc, die ich ihm schon einmal gegeben hatte. Und er hat mir schauerliche Geschichten darüber erzählt, wie Sie ihn nach Marcels Tod mit keinem Centiment am Verkauf der Firma beteiligt haben.“

„Und?“

„Ich habe ihm nahe gelegt, nach Mexiko auszuwandern, aber ohne die fünfhunderttausend Franc. Ich hebe alles auf, wissen Sie noch? Unter anderem einige Papiere, die ihm einst, in seiner Hast, aus der Manteltasche gefallen sind und genug Hinweise auf unlautere Geschäfte geben, um seinen Ruf als Geschäftsmann zu vernichten.“

„Das erklärt, warum ich nie wieder von seinen Anwälten gehört habe.“ Gaby hob ihr Glas. „Auf Jacques Farnoux.“

Pierrette stieß mit ihr an und einen Moment hingen sie ihren Gedanken nach, doch das traute Schweigen währte nicht lange.

„Was wollen Sie von mir, Pierrette?“, fragte Gaby unverhohlen. „Geld?“

Pierrette betrachtete ihre schöne Schwägerin und erinnerte sich daran, wie sie ihr nach der Testamentsvollstreckung eine Million Franc gab, zusammen mit dem unmissverständlichen Hinweis, dass ihre Anwesenheit im Haus nicht länger erwünscht war. Sie hatte sich gefügt, war nach Paris zurückgekehrt und hatte versucht, Marcel, Jacques und diesen einen Kuss zu vergessen.

„Würden Sie mir glauben, wenn ich sagte, dass ich um Ihretwillen zurückgekommen bin?“

„Ich habe keine Lust auf Ihre Spielchen“, antwortete Gaby abweisend.

„Eine andere Wahrheit werden Sie von mir nicht erhalten.“ Pierrette drückte ihre Zigarette aus.

„Ich habe Ihnen nichts zu sagen.“

„Das ist Ihr gutes Recht.“ Pierrette betrachtete Gaby aufmerksam, die unruhig auf dem Sofa herumrutschte. „Geht es Ihnen gut?“

„Ob es mir gut geht? Mein Mann hat sich vor kaum zwei Monaten umgebracht, natürlich geht es mir nicht gut“, entgegnete Gaby erbost

„Spielen Sie mir nicht die trauernde Witwe vor, liebe Schwägerin“, forderte Pierrette ungerührt.

„Mein Mann hat mich betrogen und meine Familie zerstört“, Gaby erhob sich zornbebend und lief zum Fenster hinüber, wo sie sich ruckartig zu Pierrette umdrehte. „Nein, ich trauere nicht um ihn, aber um das, was ich einst hatte, darum trauere ich, und das können Sie mir nicht absprechen.“

Pierrette erhob sich ebenfalls und trat zu Gaby.

„Entschuldigung“, sagte sie und meinte es ehrlich, „wie geht es Catherine und Suzon?“

Ein Schatten glitt über Gabys Gesicht und vertiefte den Kummer in ihren Augen. Sie drehte sich rasch um und sah aus dem Fenster.

„Sie sind in England“, antwortete sie, ihre Stimme reglos, doch Pierrette entging das leichte Zittern ihrer angespannten Schultern nicht. „Catherine... Sie wollte weg von hier. Wer könnte das nicht verstehen?“ Gaby lachte bitter. „Also habe ich sie zu Suzon geschickt. Die Beiden tun einander gut, denke ich.“ Sie verstummte, doch Pierrette hörte das Ungesagte nur zu gut: Weg von mir. Weg von der Mutter, die sie für den Tod des geliebten Vaters verantwortlich macht.

Pierrette hob die Hand und strich sanft über den Nacken oberhalb des schwarzen Kragens. Gaby zuckte vor der Berührung zurück, aber nur kurz.

„Du solltest nicht mehr hier sein“, flüsterte Pierrette und ihr warmer Atem ließ Gaby schaudern, „du bist nicht dafür geschaffen, allein zu sein.“

Gaby drehte sich herum und der Hunger in ihren Augen traf Pierrette ebenso unerwartet wie der Kuss. Warme Lippen pressten sich auf die ihren, öffneten sich fordernd und als ihre Zungen sich trafen, brach sich eine heiße und ungezügelte Leidenschaft ihre Bahn. Pierrette presste Gaby gegen die Scheibe, während ihre Finger über Hals und Schlüsselbein fuhren und schließlich durch Stoffschichten hindurch eine Brust liebkosten. Ihre andere Hand schob den schwarzen Rock nach oben, während Gaby sich am Reißverschluss ihres Kleides zu schaffen machte. Plötzlich unterbrach sie jedoch diese Tätigkeit und stemmte ihre Hände gegen Pierrettes Schultern.

„Hör auf!“

Pierrette zog widerstrebend ihre Hände zurück, doch noch immer berührten sich ihre Brüste und Unterleiber und Gabys Atem brannte auf ihrer Haut.

„Was ist?“, brachte sie mühsam hervor.

„Odette ist noch im Haus“, flüsterte Gaby, „was ist, wenn sie hereinkommt?“

„Schick sie weg“, forderte Pierrette und küsste die zarte Haut hinter Gabys Ohren.

Gaby stöhnte leise, doch dann schob sie Pierrette entschlossen von sich.

„Odette!“, rief sie laut und ordnete mit einigen raschen Bewegungen ihren Rock. „Odette!“

Pierrette wandte sich zum Fenster um und versuchte, ihren hektischen Atem unter Kontrolle zu bekommen, während sie immer noch die Hitze von Gabys Körper neben sich spürte.

„Ja, Madame?“

Das Dienstmädchen eilte die Treppe hinunter und blieb abwartend mitten im Raum stehen.

„Gehen Sie...“ Gabys Stimme klang heiser und sie räusperte sich.

„Madame?“, fragte das Mädchen verwirrt.

„Gehen Sie“, wiederholte Gaby, „ich brauche Ihre Dienste heute nicht mehr.“

„Aber, Madame, ich...“

„Hören Sie nicht, was ich sage?“, fuhr Gaby sie an. „Ich brauche Sie heute nicht mehr. Verschwinden Sie!“

„Ja, Madame.“ Das Mädchen nickte verwirrt. „Soll ich morgen...?“

„Nein“, unterbrach Gaby sie eilig, „ich melde mich.“

Das Mädchen nickte noch einmal und sah unglücklich zu ihrer Herrin auf.

„Madame, wenn ich etwas falsch...“, begann sie, besann sich aber angesichts von Gabys eisigem Blick eines Besseren. „Auf Wiedersehen, Madame.“

Sie knickste und verließ eilig das Haus.

Kaum war die Haustür hinter Odette ins Schloss gefallen, als Gaby Pierrette ein weiteres Mal küsste, doch dieses Mal erwiderte Pierrette ihn nicht mit dem gleichen Ungestüm, sondern lenkte ihn in sanftere Bahnen.

„Warte“, flüsterte sie, „lass es uns richtig machen. Wir haben Zeit.“

Sie ergriff Gabys Hand und führte sie in die Mitte des Raumes. Dann küsste sie sie erneut, langsam und zärtlich, liebkoste Ober- und Unterlippe, küsste sich ihren Hals hinab, während ihre Hände in kreisenden Bewegungen über Hüfte und Oberschenkel fuhren. Gaby seufzte wohlig unter ihren Berührungen und Pierrette spürte, wie das Feuer sich erneut in ihr ausbreitete, sie zu größerer Hast antreiben wollte, doch sie ignorierte es. Sie wollte Gaby verführen, wollte jeden Zentimeter dieser Frau entdecken, kosten, genießen, wollte spüren, wie die Lust Gaby einnahm, Stück für Stück, bis die letzte Unnahbarkeit aus ihr geschwunden war. Und Gaby überließ Pierrette willig die Führung.

Knopf um Knopf öffnete sie das schwarze Kostüm und streifte es von Gabys Schultern. Ihre Finger fuhren die Arme hinauf und folgten der Linie des Büstenhalters, während sie hinter Gaby trat und ihre freigelegten Schultern küsste. Mit der einen Hand fuhr sie an der Seite hinab, öffnete den Reißverschluss des Rockes und zog ihn über die Hüfte nach unten. Als sie die Haut zwischen Hüftgürtel und Seidenstrümpfen das erste Mal berührte, erbebte Gaby und ein unterdrücktes Stöhnen brach sich Bahn. Pierrette lächelte zufrieden und löste die Ösen der Strumpfbänder. Langsam und genüsslich tastete sie sich bis zur Innenseite der Oberschenkel vor, streichelte die weiche Haut und lauschte mit wachsender Erregung Gabys keuchendem Atem. Sie glitt über die Hüfte hinauf und öffnete den Gürtel, doch Gaby übernahm es, ihn auszuziehen, derweil ihre Finger weiter hinauf zu den Brüsten fuhren. Sie schlüpfte unter den Stoff und ertastete die vollen Rundungen. Gaby stöhnte erneut und drehte sich in Pierrettes Armen um. Ihre Lippen fanden sich heiß und fordernd und als Gaby den Reißverschluss von Pierrettes Kleid öffnete und mit bebenden Fingern über den nackten Rücken strich, war es mit Pierrettes Selbstbeherrschung vorbei. Sie zerrte das Kleid von ihrem Körper ohne den Kuss zu unterbrechen und gemeinsam sanken sie zu Boden. Zitternde Hände entledigten sie beide der restlichen Kleidung und Pierrettes Finger fanden Gaby, erregt und feucht. Gaby bäumte sich auf und wimmerte unter ihren reibenden Bewegungen. Ihre Finger krallten sich in Pierrettes Schultern, als diese sich herabbeugte und mit ihrer Zunge über die zarte Haut ihrer Brüste leckte, ohne ihre Berührungen zu unterbrechen. Ihr Stöhnen wurde lauter, ekstatischer, und Pierrette spürte, wie sich ihre eigene Erregung steigerte, eine glühende Lust, die ihren Körper erfüllte. Sie richtete sich auf und begegnete Gabys verschleiertem Blick. Einer ihrer Finger drang in Gaby ein, ohne die Reibung zu unterbrechen, und Gaby stieß einen heiseren Schrei aus, ihr Körper erschauderte unter Pierrettes Händen. Pierrette verlangsamte ihre Bewegung und drängte sich näher an Gaby. Sie legte ihren Mund auf die geöffneten Lippen und ihre hektischen Atemzüge vermischten sich, wurden eins mit ihrem Stöhnen und als Gaby ihre Hand in Pierrettes Schoß legte, wurde sie unerwartet schnell ebenfalls über die Spitze ihrer Erregung hinaus getrieben und sie kam zitternd unter Gabys sanften Berührungen.

Sie lagen nebeneinander und lauschten ihrer verklingenden Erregung nach, den ruhiger werdenden Atemzügen der anderen.

„Was ist mit dir?“, fragte Gaby in die Stille hinein und Pierrette wusste, was sie meinte.

„Ich habe getrauert“, antwortete sie, „ich trauerte um Marcel, meinen großen Bruder. Ich trauerte nicht um deinen Ehemann, den Vater und Stiefvater deiner Kinder, um Louises Liebhaber, aber um meinen Bruder habe ich getrauert.“

Gaby antwortete nichts darauf, doch ihre Hand war warm auf ihrer Haut und Pierrette beließ es dabei.

 

°

 

Als Pierrette sich schließlich erhob, drehte Gaby sich um und verfolgte ihre Bewegungen. Sie hatte noch nie jemanden gesehen, der sich in seiner Nacktheit mit solcher Selbstverständlichkeit und gleichzeitig solcher Verruchtheit bewegte wie Pierrette. Jede ihrer Bewegungen schien darauf angelegt, zu verführen. Sie ging zu dem Tisch hinüber, öffnete die Schatulle und entnahm ihr eine Zigarette. Sie steckte Zigarette und Zigarettenspitze zusammen, schloss ihre sinnlichen Lippen um das Mundstück, entzündete sie und inhalierte. Ihre andere Hand stemmte sie in die Taille, betonte ihre nackten Brüste, ihre Hüften und das dunkle Dreieck zwischen ihren Beinen, während sie durch den Rauch zu Gaby hinüber sah, ihren Blick bemerkte und lächelte. Lächelte, auf diese Art, die einem mehr als die eigentliche Nacktheit das Gefühl gab, entblößt zu sein, ein einstudiertes Lächeln, daran zweifelte Gaby nicht, doch es verfehlte seine Wirkung auf sie nicht. Hatte sie noch nie verfehlt. Wie gebannt sah sie zu wie Pierrette rauchte, und die Erregung ballte sich erneut in ihr zusammen und ließ jeden lüsternen Blick, der über ihren Körper glitt, zu einer Berührung werden, der brennende Spuren über ihre Haut zog.

Pierrette nahm einen letzten Zug und drückte die Zigarette auf. Dann kam sie zu Gaby herüber, beugte sich über sie und presste ihre Lippen aufeinander. Der Rauch der Zigarette füllte ihren Mund und als sie inhalierte, schmeckte sie Pierrette ebenso wie das herbe Aroma des Tabaks. Gaby vertiefte den Kuss und erst als Pierrette sich schweratmend von ihr löste, entschwand der Rauch in die Weiten des Raumes. Pierrettes Lippen aber blieben, küssten sich hastig ihren Hals hinunter, folgten dem Weg zwischen ihren Brüsten über ihren Bauch hinweg bis zu den lockigen Haaren. Ihre Hände schoben Gabys Beine auseinander und als ihre Lippen sie berührten, durchfuhr Gaby eine Welle rauschhafter Lust. Sie schloss die Augen und gab sich ganz dem herrlichen Gefühl hin, das Pierrettes Zunge verursachte. Das Brennen in ihrem Unterleib nahm zu und ihre Hände verkrampften sich in Pierrettes Haaren, als die Lust beinahe unerträglich wurde und nur wenig später in ihr explodierte. Sie zog Pierrette nach oben, küsste sie gierig, schmeckte sich selbst in ihrem Mund und die Erregung blieb, brannte weiter zwischen ihren Beinen. Sie rollte sich herum und fand sich über Pierrette wieder, die aus glänzenden Augen zu ihr aufschaute. Sie war ebenso feucht wie sie selbst und als Gaby ihr Knie zwischen Pierrettes Beine schob, entrang sich ein wollüstiger Laut ihrer Kehle, der Gaby ebenfalls aufstöhnen ließ. Sie begannen, sich gegeneinander zu bewegen, erst langsam, dann zunehmend schneller. Ihre Brüste rieben über die schweißnasse Haut der anderen und ihre Brustwarzen waren so empfindsam, dass die intensive Lust beinahe schmerzhaft war. Ihre Finger waren ebenso miteinander verschlungen wie ihre Blicke, herausfordernd, begierig, und ihr Duft, ihr Schweiß und ihre Körper verschmolzen zu einem gemeinsamen Rhythmus, der sie beide ein weiteres Mal zum Höhepunkt trieb und sein Ende in einem keuchenden Schrei aus zwei Kehlen fand.

Als sich ihrer beider Herzschlag wieder beruhigt hatte, grinste Pierrette anzüglich.

„Wer hätte gedacht, dass du so unersättlich sein kannst?! Ich frage mich wirklich, wer von uns beiden die unmoralischere Person ist, süße Schwägerin.“

„Nenn mich nicht so“, antwortete Gaby brüsk.

„Wie du willst. Süße Gaby.“ Pierrette lächelte träge und wandte den Blick ab.

Gaby erhob sich. Sie war sich Pierrettes Blick bewusst, der ihr folgte, als sie den Raum verließ. Im Badezimmer spritzte sie sich ein wenig Wasser ins Gesicht, dann sank sie auf den Rand der marmornen Badewanne, noch immer überwältigt von dem vorangegangen Lustgefühl.

Sie hatte sich die Liebe mit einer Frau nicht so... erfüllend vorgestellt. Obwohl sie sich eine Menge vorgestellt hatte, und das nicht erst seit dem Kuss mit Pierrette. Sie hatte Frauen schon lange einen besonderen Blick geschenkt, auch wenn sie zu mehr Eingeständnis nicht bereit gewesen war, und Pierrette war von all diesen Frauen die Aufregendste. Der gute Ruf ihrer Familie war eine schöne Entschuldigung gewesen um Pierrette das Haus zu verbieten und sich so der Verführung ihrer Schwägerin zu entziehen.

Trotzdem erschreckte sie die Macht dieser Anziehungskraft, die Macht, die Pierrette über sie, über ihren Körper besaß. Es war ihr immer wichtig gewesen, ihre Zurückhaltung zu wahren, zu verlocken ohne sich hinzugeben, die Macht in ihren Händen zu behalten. Doch Pierrette, das spürte sie, durchschaute sie und wusste genau, welche Wirkung sie mit ihren Blicken, ihrem Lächeln und ihren Berührungen bei Gaby verursachte.

Gaby war sich all dieser Dinge bewusst, doch ihr Körper handelte wider ihren Verstand, wollte sich bereitwillig ausliefern. Schon bei dem bloßen Gedanken, dass Pierrette immer noch nackt im Wohnzimmer lag, jagte ein wohliger Schauder über ihren Rücken. Die letzten Wochen waren zu einsam gewesen, voller Kälte und nicht enden wollender Schuldgefühle, um auf das verzichten zu können, was Pierrette ihr bot: Wärme, Gesellschaft. Und Sex. Ein unvorstellbares Lustgefühl, das einen Hunger stillte, der schon viel zu lange an Gaby nagte, und den weder ihr Ehemann noch ihr Liebhaber zu befriedigen in der Lage gewesen waren.

Gaby griff nach ihrem seidenen Morgenmantel um ihre Blöße zu bedecken, ein Zugeständnis an ihren Verstand, und machte sich auf den Rückweg ins Wohnzimmer.

Pierrette lag vor dem Kamin, den Kopf auf die Unterarme gebettet, und die Flammen tanzten im rötlichen Glanz über ihren nackten Körper. Aus halbgeschlossenen Augen sah sie zu Gaby auf, die sich eine Zigarette anzündete und neben Pierrette niederließ. Nach einem Zug nahm Pierrette ihr die Zigarette aus den Fingern und führte sie ihrerseits an die Lippen.

„Erzähl mir von Suzons Vater“, sagte sie.

Gabys Gesicht verschloss sich und ihr Blick wurde abweisend.

„Nein“, antwortete sie, „und es steht dir nicht zu, nach ihm zu fragen.“

Pierrette erwiderte nichts, stattdessen nahm sie einen weiteren Zug und gab die Zigarette an Gaby zurück. Dann setzte sie sich auf, langsam und aufreizend, während Gaby die Zigarette in dem kristallinen Aschenbecher ausdrückte und bewusst jeden Blickkontakt vermied.

„Ich wusste von Anfang an, dass Marcel dich nicht glücklich machen würde.“ Pierrettes Finger fanden das eine Ende des Bandes, das den Morgenmantel zusammenhielt, und fuhren langsam daran hinauf. „Ich sah dich an und wusste es. Wir glichen uns. Und obwohl ich Marcel als meinen Bruder liebte, hätte ich ihn als Mann niemals lieben können. Du warst kühl und unnahbar am Tag eurer Hochzeit, arrogant trotz deiner Schwangerschaft, und wunderschön, daran erinnere mich gut. Und ich sah dich an Marcels Seite und wusste, dass ihr euch zugrunde richten würdet, so wie ich ihn zugrunde richtete und er mich.“

„Du nennst mich arrogant? Dabei warst du es doch, deren Blick über mich und die ganze Hochzeit spottete.“

„Tat ich das?“ Pierrette lächelte lasziv und öffnete geschickt den Knoten. „Vielleicht war ich nur neidisch?“

„Neidisch?“

„Auf meinen Bruder, der diese begehrenswerte Frau in sein Bett führen würde, der sie den Blicken aller Menschen entrücken würde, indem er ihr in seinem Landhaus einen goldenen Käfig bereitete.“ Ein Teil des Morgenmantels glitt zur Seite und entblößte eine Brust, rund und voll. Pierrette beugte sich hinab und fuhr mit der Zunge über die Brustwarze, die sich verhärtete und Gaby ein leises Keuchen entlockte. „Ich wollte dich vom ersten Augenblick an“, flüsterte sie heiser und schloss ihre Lippen um die dunkle Knospe. Gaby gab sich dem gleichermaßen süßen Gefühl von Pierrettes Zunge und diesem unerwarteten Geständnis bereitwillig hin. Ihre Fingernägel fuhren Pierrettes Rücken hinunter, was dieser ein zustimmendes Schnurren entlockte. Sie leckte ein letztes Mal über die Brustwarze und ihre dunklen, im Feuerschein funkelnden Augen blickten zu Gaby hoch.

„Ich werde nie verstehen, wie er dich ausgerechnet mit Louise betrügen konnte“, sagte sie lächelnd, doch ihre Worte ließen Gabys Gesicht erstarren. Rasch zog sie ihre Hände zurück und schloss mit einigen schnellen Bewegungen den Morgenmantel.

„Nein?“ Ihre Stimme klang schneidend. „Nun, ich kann es dir sagen: sie war jünger als ich und obendrein anscheinend bereit, seine perversen Spielchen mitzuspielen.“

Pierrette rückte von ihr ab, verwirrt ob ihres Ausbruchs, während Gaby aufstand und mit vor Wut lodernden Augen auf sie herab sah.

„Glaubst du denn, sie wäre die erste Frau, mit der er mich betrogen hat? Er hat kaum Catherines Geburt abgewartet, um es mit seiner Sekretärin zu treiben. Es überrascht mich nur, dass er es mit Louise so lange ausgehalten hat, normalerweise wechselte er seine Affären im Jahrestakt. Louise muss wirklich äußerst _begabt_ gewesen sein.“ Gaby sah Pierrette an und ihr Blick wurde kalt. „Aber vielleicht kannst du das besser beurteilen als ich. Oder warst du etwa nicht mit ihr im Bett?“

Pierrette hob die Hände.

„Da bin ich tatsächlich unschuldig. Ich interessiere mich nicht sonderlich für Unterwürfigkeit“, antwortete sie gelassen.

„Nun, das zumindest unterscheidet dich von deinem Bruder.“ Gaby sank auf das Sofa nieder, ihre Wut verrauchte angesichts von Pierrettes Gleichmut. „Ich vermute, er hat mich damals geheiratet, weil er sich Dankbarkeit und Abhängigkeit erhoffte. Schwanger und mittellos. Eitel wie ich war, schob ich es auf mein Aussehen, dass er mich trotzdem wollte, aber das war es nicht. Er wollte eine Frau, die Demut zeigte, sich ihm in allem fügte, und er hoffte wohl, dass meine Situation mich dazu zwingen würde, mich ihm so zu unterwerfen, wie er es wollte.“

Pierrette setzte sich zu ihr aufs Sofa und lehnte sich in die weichen Polster.

„Das überrascht mich jetzt weniger, als es vermutlich sollte“, sagte sie, „vermutet habe ich es zumindest schon sehr lange.“ Sie streckte die Hand aus und strich langsam über Gabys Arm. „Und du warst nicht die Frau, die dieses Spiel mitgemacht hat. Auch das hätte ich ihm vorher sagen können.“

„Dafür hat er es dann bei meiner Tochter versucht“, antwortete Gaby tonlos.

Pierrette zog entsetzt ihre Hand zurück.

„Das ist nicht dein Ernst.“

„Nicht?“ Gaby wandte sich zu ihr um und lächelte höhnisch. „Gelingt es mir also doch noch, das Bild deines Bruders zu erschüttern?“

„Ist es wahr, Gaby?“

„Ja, es ist wahr. Seine Blicke, die er ihr hinterherwarf, seine Berührungen, die nicht länger väterlich waren... es ist alles wahr. Warum sonst hätte ich sie nach England schicken sollen, meine wunderbare Tochter? Sie und Catherine trotz aller Widerstände auseinanderreißen?“

„Das Kind...?“, flüsterte Pierrette.

„Ich will es nicht in Erwägung ziehen. Ich kann es nicht.“ Gabys Finger zitterten, als sie sich eine Zigarette anzündete. „Ich hoffe, dass ihr englischer Verlobter sie und das Kind glücklich macht, ihr eine neue Zukunft bietet. Mehr wage ich nicht zu hoffen.“

„Du musst ihn hassen.“

„Was hilft es noch? Er ist tot. Diese Geschichte sollte beendet sein. Stattdessen tauchst du auf und erweckst ihn wieder zum Leben mit deinen Fragen.“

Pierrette zuckte vor der Bitterkeit in ihrer Stimme zurück.

„Soll ich gehen?“, fragte sie.

Gaby antwortete nicht. Stumm rauchte sie ihre Zigarette zu Ende und drückte sie mit wütenden Bewegungen im Aschenbecher aus.

„Nein“, sagte sie schließlich. „Was für eine Gastgeberin wäre ich, dich bei diesem Wetter auf die Straße zu setzen.“ Sie lachte bitter. „Irgendwo in diesem Haus wird sich wohl ein leeres Zimmer finden, in dem du bleiben kannst.“ Mit diesen Worten erhob sie sich und verließ den Raum.

Pierrette sammelte ihre Sachen zusammen und machte sich auf den Weg in eines der Gästezimmer. Sie kannte dieses Haus gut, Chanel hatte sie einmal in aller Heimlichkeit herumgeführt. Sie stieß eine der Türen auf, warf ihre Sachen aufs Bett und überlegte, was sie tun sollte.

Sie hatte damit gerechnet, dass es noch einige, unausgesprochene Dinge gab, die auf dieser Familie lasteten. Das war einer der Gründe, warum sie in dieses Haus zurückgekehrt, so wenig Sorge auch zu ihrem Wesen zu passen schien.

Pierrette war kein ausnehmend ehrlicher Mensch, dazu waren Lügen und Illusionen zu sehr ein Teil ihres ausschweifenden Lebens gewesen, aber zumindest sich selbst gegenüber war sie aufrichtig. Sie war sich darüber klar, was sie für Gaby empfand, dass sie in mehr als einer Weise von ihr fasziniert war. Doch ebenso erkannte sie, dass Gaby für diese Gefühle nicht bereit war, dass sie Berührungen ohne Nähe wollte. Pierrette lächelte abwesend. Und natürlich war sie bereit, ihr genau das zu geben, denn darin war sie gut.

Sie zog sich einen Morgenmantel über und machte sich auf den Weg zu Gabys Zimmer. Die Tür war nur angelehnt und Pierrette öffnete sie ohne Zögern. Gaby saß an ihrem Schminktisch und als ihre Blicke sich im Spiegel trafen, sah sie nur Erwartung und keine Überraschung darin. Trotzdem blieb Pierrette abwartend in der Tür stehen und betrachtete die Frau im Spiegel aufmerksam. Immer noch schön, immer noch begehrenswert, wie am Tag ihrer Hochzeit, doch nicht mehr von dieser mädchenhaften Grazie. Eine elegante und gereifte Frau, die in ihren Augen noch reizvoller war.

Gaby drehte sich zu ihr um.

„Berühre mich.“

Gehauchte Worte, doch für Pierrette gebieterisch, zu sehr deckten sie sich mit ihrem eigenen, heißen Begehren. Sie trat auf sie zu, zog ihren eigenen Morgenmantel beiläufig aus und öffnete dann ein weiteres Mal an diesem Abend den Gürtel um Gabys Hüften. Der seidige Stoff glitt wie von selbst über Gabys Schultern, derweil ihre Finger federleicht um die Brustwarzen kreisten. Als sie die empfindlichen Spitzen berührten, sog Gaby scharf die Luft und sie beugte sich vor und küsste sie, während sie sie rückwärts zum Bett dirigierte. Ihr erstes, leidenschaftliches Verlangen nacheinander hatten sie gestillt und in diesem Moment überwog die Zärtlichkeit in Pierrettes Berührungen.

„Mach die Augen zu.“

Gaby folgte der geflüsterten Aufforderung bereitwillig. Pierrette küsste die geschlossenen Lider, die Nase und folgte dann mit ihrer Zunge den Konturen der Ohrmuschel. Ihre Zähne knabberten sanft an dem Ohrläppchen, was Gaby ein leises Seufzen entlockte. Pierrette hob den Kopf und blickte auf Gaby hinab, fuhr mit den Fingern die sorgsam gezupften Augenbrauen entlang, die Wangenknochen und spürte das schnelle Pochen von Gabys Puls an ihrem Hals.

„Du bist wunderschön.“

Sie spürte unter ihren Lippen, wie Gabys Mund sich zu einem Lächeln verzog, doch gerade als sie ihrerseits den Kuss intensivieren wollte, löste sich Pierrette wieder von ihr. Sie küsste ihre Schultern, die Kuhle oberhalb des Schlüsselbeins und schließlich den Arm bis hinunter zum Handgelenk. Jeden einzelnen Finger umschloss sie kurz mit den Lippen und fuhr mit der Zunge daran entlang. Daumen. Zeigefinger. Mittelfinger. Ringfinger. Kleiner Finger. Zum Schluss drückte sie einen Kuss in die Handfläche und wiederholte jede Berührung an dem anderen Arm.

Als sie damit fertig war, küsste sie sich erneut vom Hals abwärts. Sie spürte Gabys beschleunigten Herzschlag, als sie mit ihren Lippen und ihrer Zunge eine feuchte Spur bis zu den Brustwarzen zog. Sie schloss ihre Lippen um die eine, saugte daran, während ihr Finger über die andere strich. Gaby stöhnte auf und ihr Körper drängte sich Pierrette entgegen, doch diese drückte sie zurück in die Laken. Sie pustete vorsichtig über die feuchte Spitze und entlockte Gaby damit ein weiteres Stöhnen, ehe sie sich zurückzog und mit ihren Händen über ihre Oberschenkel strich. Als sie das Knie anhob, öffnete Gaby verwirrt die Augen. Pierrette schüttelte tadelnd den Kopf.

„Mach die Augen wieder zu.“ Sie lächelte verführerisch. „Vertrau mir.“

„Besser nicht.“ Gabys Stimme klang atemlos, doch sie schloss die Augen erneut.

Pierrette legte Gabys Knie über ihre Schulter und bewegte ihre Lippen sanft über die empfindsame Haut an der Innenseite der Oberschenkel. Langsam beugte sie sich hinab, lauschte Gabys stockendem Atem, doch ehe sie ihr Ziel erreicht hatte, unterbrach sie ihren Weg. Gaby stöhnte gequält auf, als Pierrette das gleiche Spiel mit ihrem anderen Bein spielte. Langsam folgte sie ihrem Weg, beobachtete zufrieden, wie sich Gabys Hände erwartungsvoll in das Laken krallten. Sie streckte ihre eigene Hand aus und verwob ihre Finger mit Gabys, ehe sie mit ihrer Zunge endlich das ersehnte Ziel erreichte. Gaby schrie lustvoll auf und wölbte sich ihr entgegen. Inzwischen war ihre Haut von Schweiß bedeckt und ihre Muskeln zitterten. Pierrette fuhr mit ihrem Daumen beschwichtigend über Gabys Finger. Ihre andere Hand legte sie auf ihre Hüften, hielt sie ruhig, während ihre Zunge Gaby weitere, gutturale Laute des Wohlbehagens entlockte. Sie spürte die sich zusammenziehenden Muskeln unter ihrer Hand, den wachsenden Druck von Gabys Fingern und als sie schließlich kam, tat sie es mit Pierrettes Namen auf ihren Lippen.

Pierrette schob sich neben Gaby. Ihre Augen waren noch immer geschlossen und ihre Brüste hoben sich unter hektischen Atemzügen.

„Was ist mit dir?“, fragte sie heiser.

„Manchmal ist das Geben beinahe süßer als das Nehmen“, raunte Pierrette und leckte über Gabys Lippen, „süße Gaby.“

Gaby antwortete nichts darauf und Pierrette lauschte ohne ein weiteres Wort ihren langsamer werdenden Atemzügen. Als sie sicher war, dass Gaby schlief, strich sie mit ihrem Finger eine der blonden Strähnen aus dem Gesicht.

„Süße Gaby“, flüsterte sie ein weiteres Mal und lauschte dem Klang dieser Worte, doch die leise Sehnsucht darin entlockte ihr keine Verwunderung mehr.

 

°

 

Gaby erwachte, als sie die Zimmertür klappern hörte. Verwundert richtete sie sich auf und beobachtete, wie Pierrette ein Tablett mit Baguette, Käse und einer Flasche Wein hereintrug.

„Zimmerservice?“, fragte sie spöttisch.

„Sagen wir, ich habe ein sehr eigennütziges Interesse daran, dass du bei Kräften bleibst.“ Pierrette zwinkerte anzüglich und stellte das Tablett zwischen sie auf die Matratze. „Und da du dein Dienstmädchen ja weggeschickt hast und ich vermute, dass es mit deinen Kochkünsten nicht so weit her ist, dachte ich mir, ich sollte mich vielleicht nützlich machen.“

„Da du dich so schamlos über meine Kochkünste auslässt, wage ich mal zu behaupten, dass es mit den deinigen auch nicht besser bestellt ist, denn tatsächlich _gekocht_ ist hier ja nichts“, meinte Gaby spitz und nahm sich ein Stück Baguette.

„Gut, ich gebe es zu, Häuslichkeit lag mir noch nie“, antwortete Pierrette und öffnete geschickt die Weinflasche, „aber das Mädchen hat ja eine gefüllte Küche zurückgelassen.“

„Odette.“ Gaby verdrehte die Augen und nahm von Pierrette ein gefülltes Glas entgegen. „Ich darf gar nicht daran denken, was sie herumtratschen wird.“

„Dein guter Ruf ist ruiniert, so viel ist sicher.“ Pierrette lehnte sich in die Kissen zurück und nahm einen Schluck Wein. „Erst taucht deine verdorbene Schwägerin überraschend wieder auf und nicht mal eine Stunde später wirfst du dein Dienstmädchen ohne ein Wort der Erklärung aus dem Haus... Das sieht gar nicht gut aus.“

„Oh, aber Witwen dürfen unberechenbar sein, liebe Pierrette“, erwiderte Gaby, „das nennt sich dann Trauer.“

„Ah, Trauer also“, murmelte Pierrette und ließ ihren bezeichnenden Blick über Gabys Körper und die zerwühlten Laken schweifen.

Gaby zog es vor, nicht darauf zu antworten.

„Woher wusstest du es eigentlich? Dass ich einen Liebhaber hatte?“, fragte sie stattdessen.

„Ich habe dich ein paar Mal nachts unten im Dorf gesehen. Ich schlafe schlecht und gehe dann gerne spazieren. Einmal bist du nur wenige Meter entfernt an mir vorbeigegangen und hast vor dich hin gesungen.“ Pierrette lächelte in ihr Weinglas. „Da wusste ich sofort, dass du von einem Rendezvous kamst.“

„Und wie lange lief die Sache zwischen euch?“

„Jacques und ich kannten uns aus Paris. Ich war überrascht, ihn hier wiederzusehen, das gebe ich zu.“

„Aus Paris?“, fragte Gaby. „Dann kanntest du ihn ja schon sehr viel länger als ich.“

„Ja. Und trotzdem wollte er mit dir weggehen und nicht mit mir“, antwortete Pierrette leichthin, doch ihr Lächeln war verschwunden und ihre Augen mieden Gabys und hielten sich noch immer an dem Glas in ihren Händen fest.

„Ja, das wollte er. Und trotzdem sitze ich jetzt hier in dieser Einöde wie lebendig begraben. Mein Mann ist tot, mein Liebhaber verschwunden und die alten Weiber im Dorf zerreißen sich das Maul über mich.“ Gaby leerte ihr Weinglas mit einem Zug und stellte es zurück aufs Tablett. „Was bleibt mir also?“

Pierrette sah auf und musterte sie aufmerksam.

„Du solltest nicht allein in diesem Haus bleiben“, sagte sie, „warum kommst du nicht mit mir nach Paris? Diese Stadt würde dich lieben und dir würde es gefallen, die Stadtviertel, schön und verrucht, alle miteinander.“

„So wie du?“, fragte Gaby und verzog kurz und amüsierte die Mundwinkel, doch dann schüttelte sie abwehrend den Kopf. „Was sollte ich mit dir in Paris? Dabei zusehen, wie du mit jedem Mann und jeder Frau schläfst, die dir über den Weg läuft?“

„Ich kann treu sein“, entgegnete Pierrette und ihre Stimme klang ungewohnt verletzt. „Einer Person, die ich liebe... Ich könnte dir treu sein, Gaby.“

„Mach mir doch nichts vor! Du warst weder Chanel noch Jacques treu, den du geliebt haben willst. Und mit wie vielen Menschen hast du geschlafen, seit wir uns zum ersten Mal geküsst haben?!“

„Tu das nicht, Gaby“, warnte Pierrette leise, „wirf mir nicht vor, was vor dir passiert ist. Du hast mich weggeschickt, also war ich dir nicht verpflichtet. Mach nicht den gleichen Fehler wie Chanel und verschließe die Augen vor dem, was ich war und bin. Nichtsdestotrotz: Ich mag nicht die aufrichtigste Person auf diesem Planeten sein, aber wenn ich sage, dass ich dir treu sein könnte, dann sage ich die Wahrheit.“

„Ich verschließe die Augen nicht vor dem, was du bist“, entgegnete Gaby kühl, „du bist lasterhaft und eine ehemalige Nackttänzerin und hast vermutlich mit dem halben Land das Bett geteilt. Dass du jetzt hier bist, bedeutet gar nichts, weder für dich noch für mich.“

„Wenn du es so siehst, sollte ich vielleicht gehen und nicht mehr wiederkommen“, versetzte Pierrette gekränkt und erhob sich, „lebe wohl, Gaby.“

Sie verließ das Zimmer und verwahrte sich gegen den Gedanken, dass bei diesen letzten Worten ein entsetzter Ausdruck in Gabys Augen getreten war. Sie war aufgewühlt und ihre Hände zitterten, als sie im Gästezimmer ihre wenigen Sachen zusammenpackte und sich anzog. Gabys Worte hatten sie härter getroffen, als sie erwartet hatte, und das, nachdem sie ihr in ihrer Unvernunft ein halbes Liebesgeständnis gemacht hatte. Vermutlich war es gut, die Sache jetzt zu beenden, bevor sie sich noch verletzlicher machen würde. Einem Teil von ihr war doch die ganze Zeit klar gewesen, dass diese Affäre zu nichts führen und dass Gaby sie hinausschmeißen würde, sobald ihr Bedürfnis nach einem gesellschaftlich anerkannten Leben wieder überhandnahm.

Sie ergriff ihre Tasche, widerstand der Versuchung, noch einmal die Tür zu Gabys Zimmer zu öffnen und stieg die Treppe zum Wohnzimmer hinunter. Zielstrebig ging sie zu einer kleinen Kommode und steckte ihre Zigaretten ein, ehe sie sich umdrehte und wie gebannt stehen blieb.

„Bleib“, sagte Gaby.

Sie lag auf dem Sofa und trug nur ein wenig mehr als nichts, ein Negligé aus hauchdünnem, durchsichtigen Stoff, welches das wenige Licht im Raum einfing und die Haut darunter zum Schimmern brachte. Jedes Detail dieses Körpers wurde auf atemberaubende Weise zur Schau gestellt, umhüllt und doch entblößter als je zuvor. Pierrette war sich sicher, dass sie selbst in Paris nur wenige Dinge gesehen hatte, die so sündig waren wie dieses Dessous und die Frau, die es trug.

„Dachtest du etwa, nur du könntest lasterhaft sein?“, fragte Gaby mit dunkler Stimme. „Nur du könntest verführen?“

Pierrette schluckte schwer, doch ihr fiel nichts ein, was sie darauf hätte sagen können. Gaby erhob sich langsam und kam auf sie zu. Der Stoff glitt zurück und gab ihre Beine bis zu den Oberschenkeln hinauf frei. Pierrette biss sich auf die Lippen und unterdrückte mit Mühe ein Stöhnen, während ihre Augen jeder Bewegung folgten, beobachteten, wie sich die dunklen Brustwarzen unter dem Stoff abzeichneten, wie das Dreieck dunkelblonder Haare nur noch knapp bedeckt wurden, so hoch reichte der Schlitz an den Beinen hinauf.

Als Gaby vor ihr stehen blieb, ging ihr Atem bereits schwer und als Gabys Finger über die bloße Haut ihres Dekolletés bis hinab zu ihrem Brustansatz fuhren und unter dem Stoff ihre harten Brustwarzen fanden, konnte sie ein heiseres Keuchen nicht mehr unterdrücken. Gaby drängte sie zurück an die Kommode und Pierrettes Hände umklammerten haltsuchend die hölzernen Kanten, während Gaby ihren Rock nach oben schob. Geschickte Finger tasteten sich an Stoffschichten vorbei und zwischen ihre Beine. Pierrette warf den Kopf in den Nacken sog zischen die Luft ein, als die Finger begannen, sie zu streicheln und ihren ganzen Körper mit brennender Lust erfüllten.

„Gaby...“, flüsterte sie drängend.

„Ja?“, raunte Gaby und ihre Zunge leckte über ihren Hals und entlockte Pierrette ein weiteres Stöhnen.

Sie hob die Hand, um Gaby enger an sich zu ziehen, doch diese umfasste ihr Handgelenk und drückte es zurück auf die Kommode.

„Mein Spiel“, sagte sie leise und Pierrette nickte atemlos.

Gabys Finger liebkosten sie weiter und sie nahm kaum wahr, wie der Reißverschluss ihres Kleides geöffnet wurde. Unvermittelt zog Gaby ihre Hand zurück. Pierrette seufzte gequält auf und drängte sich fordernd gegen Gaby, die sie von der Kommode fortzog. Ihr Kleid glitt über ihre Schultern und mit flinken Fingern öffnete Gaby nun auch die Verschlüsse ihrer Unterwäsche und entkleidete sie vollständig. Einen Augenblick verharrte Gaby und betrachtete Pierrette in ihrer Nacktheit mit einem begehrlichen Blick, dann zog sie sie an sich und alle Zurückhaltung war dahin. Ihre geöffneten Münder trafen sich und sie stöhnten beide in den Kuss, als ihre Zungen sich berührten. Gaby drängte Pierrette zum Sofa, während Pierrette mit bebenden Händen am Ausschnitt des Negligés zerrte. Sie sank rückwärts auf die Polster, Gaby über ihr, ohne in ihrem Tun inne zu halten. Gaby kam ihr zu Hilfe und öffnete rasch die Knöpfe, die das verruchte Kleidungsstück zusammenhielten. Der Stoff war kurz davor, Pierrettes reißenden Bemühungen nachzugeben, als er plötzlich ohne weitere Mühsal auseinanderglitt. Pierrettes Hände fanden die schweren Brüste und kneteten sie erregt. Gaby keuchte auf und ihre Fingernägel hinterließen rote Male auf Pierrettes Armen. Pierrette bäumte sich auf, doch Gaby ergriff ihre Handgelenke und hielt sie neben ihrem Kopf fest. Als sie ihre Hüfte bewegte, schrie Pierrette ekstatisch auf und schlang ihre langen Beine um Gabys Hüfte.

„Ich will dich“, flehte sie und Gaby drängte sich dichter an sie und rieb sich erneut an ihr. Ihr lautes Stöhnen hallte in dem Raum wieder und stachelte sie beide zu schnelleren, hektischeren Bewegungen an. Gaby löste eine Hand von Pierrettes Arm und ließ sie zwischen ihre Körper gleiten. Als ihr Finger in Pierrette eindrang, kam diese ihr entgegen. Ihre Arme schlangen sich haltsuchend um Gabys Körper, als ihr Verlangen dem Höhepunkt entgegen strebte, doch kurz bevor sie kam, zog sie Gabys Hand wieder nach oben, nahm die Finger in den Mund und schmeckte ihre eigene, feuchte Erregung. Gabys Stöhnen war dicht an ihrem Ohr, ihre Körper drängten sich aneinander und sie nahm nichts anderes mehr wahr, bis die Wogen der Lust über ihr zusammenschlugen und sie in die Dunkelheit hinabzogen.

Sie spürte Gabys Körper über sich. Als sie sich regte, wollte Pierrette nach ihr greifen, doch Gaby hielt ihre Hände fest, drückte einen Kuss in die Handfläche und entzog sich ihr ohne viel Mühe. Pierrette ergab sich der süßen Ermattung ihres Körpers, während sie Gabys Schritten lauschte, dem Klicken des Zigarettenanzünders und nahm schließlich den Rauch des Tabaks wahr, der sich mit dem sinnlich-schweren Duft von Gabys Parfüm mischte. Als sie die Augen aufschlug, sah sie Gaby auf dem Boden sitzen, dicht neben ihr, den Rücken an das Sofa gelehnt. Ihr Blick war in die sterbenden Flammen des Kamins gerichtet, während sie hin und wieder einen gedankenverlorenen Zug von ihrer Zigarette nahm. Pierrette streckte die Hand aus und strich mit den Fingerspitzen vorsichtig über Gabys Schultern, doch sie wandte sich nicht zu ihr um.

„Sein Name war Alain“, sagte sie schließlich unvermittelt. Ihre Stimme war leise und abwesend, doch Pierrette lauschte ihr aufmerksam. „Es war Sommer, wenige Jahre nach Papas Tod. Mama spielte immer noch die trauernde Witwe, während sie versuchte, bei den Freunden unseres Vaters Geld aufzutreiben. Augustine war neun, kränklich und weinerlich und eine ebensolche Belastung wie Mamas Versuche, mich mit irgendeinem biederen, farblosen Erben aus gutem Hause zu verkuppeln. Alain war in meinem Alter und wunderschön, mit schwarzem Haar und dunklen Augen, groß, schlank und einem süßen Grinsen. Suzon sieht ihm sehr ähnlich.“ Sie hielt inne und nahm einen weiteren Zug von ihrer Zigarette. „Er hatte ein Auto, sein ganzer Stolz, und alle Mädchen der Umgebung waren hinter ihm her. Doch er hatte nur Augen für mich.“ Auch nach all den Jahren umspielte der Schatten eines Lächelns Gabys Mundwinkel. „Er holte mich ständig ab und fuhr mich durch die Gegend. Wir picknickten an den verschwunschensten Orten, gingen tanzen und hatten eine wundervolle Zeit. Er überredete mich, mit ihm schwimmen zu gehen und als wir danach auf der Wiese lagen, hatte nichts von dem, was Mama mir jemals über Keuschheit und Unberührtheit erzählte hatte, noch irgendeine Bedeutung. Wir haben uns so sehr geliebt.“

Die Zigarette war ausgegangen und Pierrette nahm sie aus Gabys Fingern, ohne sie in ihren Erinnerungen zu stören, doch Gaby sprach eine lange Zeit nicht weiter und als sie es tat, war der träumerische Klang aus ihrer Stimme verschwunden.

„Er war auf dem Weg zu mir, als es passierte. Ein anderer Wagen kam ihm entgegen und die Straße war zu eng. Beim Versuch auszuweichen, überschlug sich sein Wagen und Alain war sofort tot. Als sie es mir erzählten, habe ich geschrien und um mich geschlagen. Augustine war so verängstigt, dass sie für einige Zeit das Weinen einstellte und Mama rief einen Arzt, der mich ruhig stellte. Ich war völlig außer mir und nahm meine Umgebung kaum wahr, bis ich bemerkte, dass ich ein Kind erwartete. Dann war es an Mama, die Fassung zu verlieren. Sie wütete abwechselnd gegen mich, die ich ihre Zukunftspläne zerstörte hatte, und gegen sich selbst, dass sie mir nicht früher jeden Umgang mit Alain verboten hatte. Und dann tauchte Marcel auf der Bildfläche auf, der Sohn eines alten Bekannten meines Vaters. Mama erschien er wie ein rettender Engel. Ich empfand gar nichts, wusste nur, dass ich Alains Kind um jeden Preis großziehen wollte und Marcel bot mir eine großartige Zukunft, obwohl er es natürlich wusste. Die ganze Gegend klatschte und tuschelte über Alain und mich und es konnte nur einen Grund geben, dass ich so bald nach seinem Tod bereit war, eine Beziehung mit Marcel einzugehen. Er nahm mich trotzdem. Mama war glücklich, mich trotz meiner Schande unter die Haube gebracht zu haben und dann auch noch mit einem vermögenden Mann, der ihre und Augustines Zukunft ebenfalls sicherte. Und ich war froh, dass ich all diesen Menschen den Rücken kehren konnte. Damals hoffte ich sogar, dass ich Marcel eines Tages lieben könnte. Diese Hoffnung zerschlug sich endgültig, als ich die Gerüchte über ihn und seine Sekretärin hörte, doch ich hatte Suzon und Catherine und genug Geld, um ein sorgenfreies Leben zu führen.“

Gabys Stimme war mit jedem Wort teilnahmsloser geworden und Pierrette bemerkte erst jetzt die Tränen, die über ihre Wangen liefen. Besorgt richtete sie sich auf.

„Gaby...“

„Sie verlassen mich alle“, flüsterte Gaby. „Erst mein Vater, dann Alain, Suzon, Marcel, Jacques, meine Mutter, meine Schwester, Catherine... Catherine...“ Ein Schluchzen schüttelte ihren Körper. „Mein kleines Mädchen.“

Pierrette fühlte sich hilflos. Sie war nie gut darin gewesen, Menschen zu trösten, vielleicht fehlte es ihr an Mütterlichkeit oder an dem nötigen Verständnis. Gaby so außer sich zu erleben, erschütterte sie. Zögerlich setzte sie sich neben sie und streichelte ihre Schulter.

„Gaby...“

Gaby sah sie an. Ihre Augen schimmerten feucht von geweinten und ungeweinten Tränen und ihre Lippen bebten.

„Sie hasst mich“, wisperte sie und als Pierrette sie vorsichtig näher zog, vergrub sie ihr Gesicht an ihrer Schulter, „mein kleines freches Mädchen. Sie hat mich kaum noch angesehen und wenn doch, waren ihre Augen so zornig und hasserfüllt. Sie sagte, es sei meine Schuld, dass Marcel tot ist, ich hätte ihn in den Selbstmord getrieben und dass sie lieber gar keine Mutter hätte als ausgerechnet mich. Bin ich eine schlechte Mutter, weil ich ihr schließlich ihren Wunsch erfüllt und sie weggeschickt habe?“

Pierrette fühlte Gabys Tränen auf ihrer bloßen Haut und suchte verzweifelt nach Worten des Trostes.

„Du bist keine schlechte Mutter...“, versuchte sie unbeholfen, doch Gaby ließ ihre Worte gar nicht an sich herankommen.

„Chanel hat es auch gesagt. Dass ich eine schlechte Mutter bin. Vermutlich hat sie Recht. Ich bin eine schlechte Mutter und ein schlechter Mensch, warum sonst sollte jeder mich allein lassen?!“

„Ich bin hier, Gaby, und ich werde auch nicht gehen“, sagte Pierrette leise und fürchtete zugleich, zu viel zu versprechen.

Gaby richtete sich auf und suchte ihren Blick.

„Das bist du“, antwortete sie und atmete tief durch, „aber warum? Ich bin eine verbitterte Frau und bald schon werde ich alt sein. Warum bist du ausgerechnet zu mir gekommen?“

Pierrette erwiderte ihren Blick stumm. Gaby tastete nach ihrer Hand.

„Sag es mir, Pierrette“, bat sie und als Pierrette auch weiterhin schwieg, fragte sie leise: „Liebst du mich?“

Die Antwort lag ihr viel zu schnell auf den Lippen – „Genauso sehr wie du mich“ oder eine ähnlich ausweichende Floskel, mit einem koketten Lächeln verbunden, das alles verhieß und nichts versprach. Eine Reaktion, die sie schon dutzende Male so hervorgebracht hatte. Doch ihre Kehle war wie zugeschnürt. Sie sah hinunter auf ihre verschlungenen Finger, dann sah sie wieder in Gabys Gesicht, betrachtete die Tränenspuren auf ihren Wangen und die Trauer in ihren Augen und spürte, dass es an der Zeit war, Offenheit mit Offenheit zu vergelten, selbst um den Preis, ihre Verletzlichkeit nach außen zu kehren. Sie hob die Hand und strich Gaby eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht.

„Ja.“ Ihre Stimme klang heiser, atemlos und sie räusperte sich und wiederholte das eine Wort: „Ja.“

Und Gaby lächelte, unter Tränen zwar, doch sie lächelte.

„Dann komme ich mit dir nach Paris“, flüsterte sie.

 

 

°°°ENDE°°°

 


End file.
